Amneisa OVA
by sugalamb
Summary: I only wrote a short portion to see how this would do. If you enjoyed it and want more, let me know. :)


And so it was. History itself was rewritten. Slowly, coming too, I was beginning to gain sight of my surroundings. Lying heavy on the ground; unable to move a man dressed in blue came rushing to my side. He whisked me off the ground and placed me in the back of an ambulance. He fumbled as he reached in panic for an oxygen mask, revealing to me this may be his first night on the job. My throat felt as though it were on fire, but it wasn't a pain i couldn't handle after everything I've already been through. Understanding what was happening, I frantically started searching for Heroine. If what Neil said was true, then she should still be alive. Panicked when I couldn't see her within a ten foot radius, I yanked the oxygen max from my face, and stumbled off the ambulance to look for her. I hadn't gotten very far before two officers approached me with impeccable force, forcing me back into the ambulance. "Nooooo no no no." "Where do you think your'e going?" The officer gave me the wise guy look and whipped out his radio. "Until we figure out what your intentions were, your'e not going anywhere." "Ukyo!" Finally, the voice belonning to the person I have been longing for this entire time, broke through the intercom static and police force exchanging information.

Both of us in tears now, an officer calmly approached us. "I just need to ask the two of you a few questions." He pulled out a pen and notebook and began writing the time and date. Heroine was questioned first a few feet away so that I couldn't hear, and I followed suit soon after. "I see." The officer seemed satisfied as he closed his notebook and shook both our hands. "You're free to go." "If I have further questions, I will call you at the number you have provided."

Until now, He had his head down so i couldn't take a decent look at his face. Heroine and I both gasped as he spoke. "I'm glad both of you made it out of there alive." "Your'e both very fortunate." "The gods must have been close by." And with that he gave us a wink, and walked away towards his squad car. Neil?! I thought to myself. My eyes met with Heroines, whos look pretty much confirmed she was thinking the same thing.

The sunrise was beginning to as we started off for home. Confidently I reached out to take hand and grinned ear to ear when she accepted my gesture. I walked with her all the way back to her apartment. "And this is where i leave you today." I said as I planted a kiss on forehead. "Ukyo, you know... you don't have to leave." I smirked, secretly hoping I'd be invited in. "Well, if you insist." I said as i followed her up to her apartment. "Mind if i get cleaned up?" Heroine said looking embarrassed as she quickly looked away, frightful that I would think ill of her filth covered flesh and singed hair. I shook my head and motioned for her to go about her business. And with that she whisked happily down the hallway. Like a fairy dancing away to Neverland.

i watched longingly as her silhouette was consumed by the darkened corridor. At this very moment, my heart feels even hotter then my throat. I can finally be close with her again. Im trying with every bone in my body to show some class and not throw myself at her. Feeling overwhelmed I collapsed onto her bed. Theres so much to take in right now. IM trying not to blink, fearing that if i do, Ill wake up and this will all be a dream. "E-excuse me...Ukyo?" A nervous Heroine was at the door. "Could i have you step out for a moment?" My jaw dropped when i saw her standing at the door with nothing but a towel to cover her innocence. I quickly came to my senses and closed my eyes "uh um ya sorry." I stumbled and fell to the floor as I nervously moved off the bed. I quickly picked myself up, and ran for the door; slamming it wildly behind me. Leaning up against a nearby wall, I slowly slid down and collapsed onto the floor. I bit my lip thinking that just beyond that door... the woman I love was... ugh damn it... I shook the image out of my head and forced myself back to my senses.

"Its all right now, you can come in." Frantic, i jumped up and made a run for the bathroom. "Is everything ok?" A concerned Heroine was waiting patiently by the door. "Everything's fine..." I said, squeaking as I spoke. It took me about five minutes to compose myself. I then cleared my throat, and walked nervously out the door to join Heroine.


End file.
